El gran boicot
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: AU. Kiba se entera de que su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga, se casará en breve, hecho que le hará darse cuenta de sus sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. Decidido a boicotear aquel compromiso, el joven pedirá ayuda a sus fieles amigos, quienes le harán realizar una serie de malos y bizarros planes para impedir aquel matrimonio. "El plan de Shino"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y este fanfic no tiene motivos comerciales si no más bien de recreación y ocio.

**Summary:** AU. Kiba se entera de que su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga, se casará en breve, hecho que le hará darse cuenta de sus sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. Decidido a boicotear aquel compromiso, el joven pedirá ayuda a sus fieles amigos, quienes le harán realizar una serie de malos y bizarros planes para impedir aquel matrimonio.

**Notas de autor**: ¡Hola! KibaHina tiene un fandom pequeño en por lo que he visto, y como una ociosa en vacaciones quise aventurarme con un fanfic de este pairing ¡si! soy una irresponsable por empezar proyectos sin si quiera terminar otros, pero los que son autores entenderán ¡uno no se resiste! la idea llega y no te deja la mente en paz hasta que la escribes y la publicas JAJAJA *ríe como desquiciada*

Sin más, aquí va.

* * *

**El gran boicot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Estaba tan distraído que estuvo a punto de castrar a un gato que solo necesitaba una limpieza dental ¡Joder! Si Hana se enteraba ardería Troya, con caballo de madera incluido para avivar el fuego.

Kiba se removió incómodo dentro del pabellón de la clínica veterinaria, no había estado tranquilo desde aquella mañana después de haberse visto con su mejor amiga en un café.

_Tonta Hinata._

Salió al patio trasero del edificio de dos plantas donde trabajaba, no tenía más pacientes peludos por esa tarde, solo un gato dormido en una de las jaulas, llamaría a su dueña apenas el pobre despertara, no podía evitar sentirse mal por el minino al que casi le roba su virilidad ¿Y qué le diría a la dueña? "_Es culpa de mi mejor amiga a quien se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de casarse ¡Casarse! ¿Puede creerlo?"_

_Casarse con un hombre que no soy yo…_

_Esperaba en el café de siempre, aquel que era nombrado como "el café" por él mismo y sus mejores amigos, Shino y Hinata. El sol calentaba apenas aquella mañana, así que salió de su casa ataviado con su cazadora de cuero negra, no se peinó el cabello porque, según él, eso le da apariencia rebelde y salvaje._

_Cuando su amiga llegó, él ya se encontraba ocupando una mesa y se debatía con real preocupación entre una tarta de queso o una de café. Finalmente solo tomó un capuccino porque había sido lo que Hinata también pidió._

—_Kiba-kun, me alegra que hayas podido venir —le dijo con su suave voz y esbozando una dulce sonrisa._

—_Siempre tengo tiempo para ti Hinata —le contestó Kiba, su estomago empezaba a ladrar, no había tomado desayuno antes de salir —¿Qué es lo tan importante que tienes que decirme? —le sonrió encantadoramente, de esas sonrisas amplias y blancas, con colmillos inquietadoramente punzantes pero atrayentes a la vez._

—_Esto… ¡Voy a casarme, Kiba-kun! —soltó abruptamente, sus ojitos color perla brillaron con emoción._

_La mandíbula de Inuzuka cayó totalmente floja, incapaz de devolverla a su lugar se quedó así al menos un minuto, con la boca abierta en una mueca de incredulidad exagerada. Hasta la sangre en sus venas había caído hasta sus pies, se veía pálido y ni su perfecto bronceado le devolvía la salud al rostro._

—_¿Có-cómo? —fue lo único que logró articular._

—_Voy a casarme Kiba-kun —repitió algo desconcertada —No… ¿No estás feliz por mí?_

_Le tomó un instante procesarlo todo, al final ordenó sus ideas y buscó palabras adecuadas —Claro que lo estoy Hinata… ¿Quién es el maldi… digo, afortunado? —se tomó un minuto más para seguir ordenando la cascada de pensamientos que se le venían a la mente —¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?_

_Se sintió como si Hinata estuviera pisoteando la amistad que se suponía tenían, porque él juraba y perjuraba que si él consiguiera una novia, su amiga sería una de las primeras en enterarse… a todo esto ¿Por qué él no conseguía novia? Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos resentidos._

_Enfrentó a Hinata con el semblante anormalmente serio, la chica frente a él comenzó a retorcer sus dedos nerviosamente, como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina, hábito que nació en su niñez para enfrentar momentos de ansiedad. _

—_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que tenías un novio y yo ni siquiera sabía? ¡Y se van a casar! —aulló en voz demasiado alta, las personas a su alrededor los miraron raro._

—_Kiba-kun… baja la voz, no es para tanto…_

—_¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! —el nuevo tono que adoptó parecía una suerte de gritos susurrados —Tienes 25 años y te vas a casar, eres muy joven aún._

—_Cre-creo que es una edad aceptable —le debatió —y bueno… Gaara es un poco tímido, queríamos estar seguros antes de darle las noticias a nuestros seres queridos…_

_Kiba respiró profundo, se llevó las manos hacia el castaño cabello y lo jaló con fuerza, intentando descargar su ira enfocándola en un punto que no implicara incinerar el local en el que se encontraran._

—_No lo puedo creer… —masculló al fin y fue lo último que le dijo, pues tomando sus pertenencias abandonó el recinto en un intento de enfriar su mente._

Se quitó la cotona blanca que utilizaba para trabajar y haciéndola una bola deforme la guardó en su casillero. El gato había despertado y su dueña pronto estaría ahí para llevárselo, entonces su turno habría acabado y podría irse a su apartamento a repasar las palabras de Hinata y quizás calmarse un poco.

—Kiba —su hermana lo llamó desde la puerta de los camerinos —¿Aún no te vas?

El joven levantó su mirada llena de pesar hacia su hermana —La dueña del gato ya viene —respondió.

—¿Tanto te demoraste en hacer la limpieza dental?

—Casi… Tuve que sedarlo porque me arañó mucho —estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad pero eso le habría hecho el receptor de un largo y aburrido sermón que no se le antojaba para nada en aquel momento.

—Sabes que es peligroso sedar a los gatos… —le regañó de todas maneras.

—Si, si… lo sé —el chico hizo un gesto ligero con la mano para que dejara el tema. Cerró su casillero, le echó el seguro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando pasó junto a su hermana el inusual desánimo del Inuzuka ya era evidente para Hana.

—¿Sucede algo?

Kiba la miró con ojos vacíos —Hinata se va a casar —respondió con voz monótona.

—¿Hinata? —su hermana parecía incrédula —¡Pero si es tan joven! Además… —dejó la frase en el aire cuando comprendió que era lo que sucedía con su hermano menor —¿Hay algo más, cierto?

—Me sentí… traicionado, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio, nunca me lo dijo ¡y ahora resulta que de la nada se casa! —su voz ascendió conforme aumentaban sus palabras.

—Kiba… ella te gusta —no era una pregunta ¡era una vil afirmación!

El muchacho la miró, estupefacto, intentó encontrar algún signo en el rostro de su hermana que delatara que le estaba tomando el pelo, tocando los cojones o algo por el estilo. Nada. Seriedad y sinceridad era lo único que encontró en los ojos negros de Hana.

—¡Qu-qué tonterías dices! —se maldijo internamente por aquel tartamudeo tan poco propio de él. Sintió como el calor acudía a sus mejillas y se mordió la lengua con furia.

—Por favor Kiba, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña maquina de llorar y hacer popo, a mí no me engañas.

—¡No me jodas Hana, en serio! —luego de soltar un gruñido casi animal, salió de la clínica veterinaria, chocó con una mujer que iba entrando –probablemente la dueña del gato casi castrado -, subió a su moto y se dirigió a ningún lugar en especial.

_Tenía que impedir esa boda… porque… porque ¡Hinata es demasiado joven! Si, eso era… ¡Quién sabía si en realidad amaba a ese tal Gaara! Cabe la posibilidad, incluso, de que sea un matrimonio forzado!_

Llamaría a Shino y la pandilla cuando llegase a casa, ellos le ayudarían.

* * *

¿Opiniones? ¿sugerencias? ¿Insultos? ¡Son bienvenidos!


	2. Chapter 2: El plan de Shikamaru

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, la trama es mía.

* * *

**.**

**El plan de Shikamaru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto los observó a todos con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca zorruna en su bronceado rostro. Hace rato ya que había perdido el hilo de la discusión pero fingía poner atención de manera magistral. ¿Cómo era eso que Hinata-chan se casaría? ¿No era que ella estaba enamorada de él? No era como si le importara demasiado que ella lo hubiese olvidado –quizás a su orgullo sí –pero no entendía aún porqué Kiba estaba tan exasperado con la situación.

—No veo razón para ayudarte, Inuzuka —sentenció Sasuke con indiferencia, aún así Naruto pudo notar el brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Aún estás molesto porque Hinata jamás te tomó en cuenta —contraatacó Inuzuka con una enorme sonrisa de caninos brillantes.

—Tsk… Si la hubiese querido en serio la habría tenido conmigo ahora mismo y no estaría comprometida con quién-sabe-quién—Uchiha desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo. Kiba rió con fuerza.

Sentados en el piso –porque Akamaru ocupaba por completo el sofá de tres puestos –se encontraban los amigos de Kiba, quienes habían sido convocados por este último para una discusión de suma importancia o de "rango S" –como las habían llamado cuando eran solo unos críos jugando a ser ninjas –, un asunto que trataba sobre el futuro matrimonio de su amiga Hinata Hyuga con un hombre desconocido para todos ellos. Aunque Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto habían estado ahí solo siendo espectadores de las discusiones entre Kiba y Sasuke, sin comprender del todo para qué estaban ahí.

Fue Shikamaru quien finalmente perdió la paciencia al escuchar como Sasuke nombraba a todas las ex novias feas de Kiba —¡Que problemático! Por favor dinos que hacemos aquí rápido, Kiba.

El aludido dejó a medias su ataque hacia Sasuke para enfocarse en sus amigos dispersos en el piso de su departamento. —No podemos permitir ese matrimonio, hay que deshacer ese compromiso ¡algo huele muy mal en este asunto!

—Si, tu departamento —masculló Sasuke, pero todos lo ignoraron.

—Kiba —fue Shino quien tomó la palabra —. Es un asunto muy delicado, no se puede romper un compromiso ajeno a la ligera sin siquiera saber el contexto de la situación.

Todos asintieron ante el comentario del mas sensato de aquel grupo de amigos. Kiba le lanzó una mirada fulminante ¡¿Acaso era el único cuerdo ahí?! Su mejor amiga anunciaba un compromiso con un completo desconocido de un día para otro y nadie se inmutaba ¡todos estaban locos, definitivamente locos!

—Pero… —Naruto al fin había conseguido alcanzar el hilo de la discusión de nuevo —¿Cuál es tu teoría?

Kiba lo miró por un instante. Sus teoría básicamente eran que: número uno, a Hinata le habían lavado el cerebro. Número dos, Hiashi Hyuga había regalado la mano de su hija al mejor postor –económicamente hablando –. Número tres: Hinata estaba siendo presionada por su prometido, quien era en realidad un psicópata que tenía bajo amenaza a ella y toda su familia si no se casaba con él.

Se decantó por la segunda opción. —Es posible que Hiashi Hyuga esté detrás de esto, es un cretino, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sentiría culpa de casar a su hija con cualquier sujeto solo por dinero y prestigio.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio analizando la idea, Shikamaru y Chouji no eran realmente tan cercanos a Hinata como los otros cuatro chicos ahí, pero de igual manera se sentían afectados por la situación, que había tocado una fibra sensible en su sentido de la justicia. Estaban en el siglo veintiuno y que un hombre forzara a su hija a casarse con un completo desconocido era vil e inhumano. Definitivamente ambos estaban ya dentro del plan para destruir ese compromiso.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? "genio" —inquirió Sasuke, ya se había dado por vencido, puede que Kiba haya sido el idiota mas insoportable del mundo pero Hinata era Hinata, y alguna vez en su vida, cuando eran solo unos adolescentes, había estado enamorado de ella, lástima que ella solo hubiese tenido ojos para el dobe. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Inuzuka parpadeó repetidas veces, como si aquella pregunta lo hubiese tomado desprevenido. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente al pensar en _"detener un matrimonio",_ fue la imagen de él cabalgando sobre Akamaru mientras robaba a Hinata de la iglesia, con la vaporosa cola del vestido de novia flotando en el aire a causa de la velocidad con que corrían por las calles de la ciudad. Al final de aquella fantasía, digna de una película rosa de Disney, ellos se besaban.

Un leve sonrojo se cernió sobre las mejillas de Kiba que intentó ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado —Realmente… no se me ocurre nada. —aceptó, una gruesa gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la frente de cada uno.

—No me sorprende.

Todos se miraron entre sí, todos dispuestos a ayudar pero nadie tenía una idea realmente buena, además estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera conocían al novio de Hinata, Kiba mencionó que se llamaba Garu o Gaara o algo así, pero más allá de ese dato que poco podía aportar a sus planes, no sabían nada más.

—Pues el primer paso es saber quien es el sujeto —indicó Shikamaru con pereza en la voz —y eso es muy problemático…

—Luego hay que llevarlo a Las Vegas, hacer que beba tanto que se case con una mesera —exclamó Naruto muy pagado de su idea.

—No iremos a Las Vegas —sentenció Kiba. Luego desvió su mirada a Shikamaru —. No creo que Hinata esté dispuesta a presentárnoslo después de cómo reaccioné ¿Cómo joder lo vamos a conocer?

Shino se ajustó las gafas de sol con solemnidad. El asunto le parecía descabellado e impertinente, no obstante, había algo en la desesperación de Kiba con todo el asunto, que le dijo que su mejor amigo al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por Hinata, aunque lo negara rotundamente y se escudara con la profunda amistad que compartía con la chica Hyuga, al menos estaba haciendo algo por impedir que ella pasara toda su vida con otro hombre. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, derrotado.

—Neji —propuso de pronto Shikamaru. Todos lo miraron con gesto confuso.

—¿Qué joder tiene que ver Neji? —gruñó Inuzuka.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja al captar la idea —Neji sería un aliado fuerte.

El rubio Uzumaki los miró a ambos aún confundido —¿Qué tiene que ver Neji?

Sasuke suspiró impaciente. —Neji es un psicópata sobreprotector con Hinata, él jamás permitiría que su querida primita menor se case con cualquier idiota, es mas, estoy seguro que no permitirá que se case nunca. —la última parte la dijo en un susurro.

Kiba lo meditó, realmente su relación con Neji estaba bastante mal, la última vez que se habían visto había sido cuando vacacionaron y se alojaron en un hotel de mala muerte donde todos tuvieron que dormir en una misma habitación abarrotada de camarotes, Kiba había estado tan ebrio una noche que se metió en la cama de Neji pensando que se trataba de Hinata, no recordaba qué era lo que exactamente le había dicho "sensualmente" al oído, solo recordaba el dolor de su nariz quebrada.

—Si no hay de otra —murmuró finalmente.

.

.

.

En lo que respectaba a Kiba, Neji era un tío realmente aburrido, desabrido, amargado, arrogante –aunque no de una manera tan odiosa como Sasuke –y tenía una extraña obsesión por el orden. El departamento del susodicho era, como se esperaba, un reflejo de todas esas características que lo convertían en un ser bastante gris según la opinión de Inuzuka.

Las cejas de Neji Hyuga se juntaron casi sucediéndose entre sí cuando al abrir la puerta de su hogar vio a ese grupo de chicos con cara de imbéciles esperando fuera. Sasuke fue el primero en hacer algo, no habló, solo arqueó las cejas divertido e hizo ademán con la mano para que los dejara entrar a todos. Neji no se movió ni un centímetro del umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Neji y Sasuke se odiaban, desde niños, Kiba tenía la teoría de que Neji odiaba a Sasuke incluso antes de que el Uchiha menor hubiese nacido.

A Kiba no le iba mejor con el primo de su mejor amiga, pero él era más de golpes y no de peleas con la mirada como hacían esos dos, eso para Kiba era de maricas.

—¡Neji! —fue Naruto quien habló, él realmente era el único que se había ganado al Hyuga, pero es que el rubio Uzumaki se ganaba a todos. —¡Debemos hablar algo muy importante contigo! ¡De veras!

Neji pareció sopesarlo un instante, finalmente abrió del todo la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que los cinco jóvenes entraran formando una fila. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, Naruto había hecho sufrir a Hinata más que nadie pero el muy imbécil de Neji no sabía fijar su resentimiento a la persona correcta.

El lugar le resultaba sofocante, mucho gris, negro y blanco, todo ordenado, todo apagado ¿Era eso lo que le llamaban minimalista? ¿No se suponía que aquel tipo de decoración debía crear la ilusión de espacio y libertad? ¿Decoración? ¿Qué clase hombre decora su apartamento según una corriente artística? Neji era realmente gay. El Inuzuka desechó todos sus pensamientos sobre decoración cuando notó, al llegar al umbral del living, que Neji no se encontraba solo, sentado con rigidez sobre el lúgubre y aburrido sofá se encontraba un tipo desconocido para él, era pelirrojo y tenía expresión de nada en el rostro, _así deben ser todos los amigos de Neji_, pensó Kiba.

—¡Oi! —le susurró a Naruto que se encontraba justo a su lado —Creo que hemos interrumpido un momento íntimo —bromeó conteniendo un ataque de risa con la palma de su mano.

Naruto hizo lo mismo para contener una carcajada.

—¿Y bien? —habló al fin Neji, cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en la espaciosa sala de estar . —¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante?

Cuatro pares de ojos inculparon deslealmente a Kiba. Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. ¿Qué palabras debía escoger? Neji era raro, medio quisquilloso, no le gustaban las palabrotas ni la manera en que el Inuzuka se expresaba, debía escoger bien sus palabras si quería tener al Hyuga de su lado.

—Es Hinata —tanteó terreno con voz segura —. Y su matrimonio.

Las cejas del Hyuga se arquearon, Kiba no supo si por sorpresa o disgusto. Todos estaban viéndolo y eso le incomodaba mares, no era tímido pero estaba tocando un tema importante y bastante polémico, al menos si se trataba con Neji.

—¿Qué pasa con el matrimonio de mi prima? —preguntó al fin con voz calmada.

Los ojos de Kiba pasearon hasta el pelirrojo que seguía ahí sentado como una estatua, no supo si era su extraña ausencia de cejas o que no le sacaba los ojos de encima, pero el tío le daba grima. —¿Podríamos discutir solo entre personas de confianza?

Neji miró al pelirrojo que estaba ahí, luego negó con la cabeza. —Si lo dices por él —señaló al sujeto con la barbilla —. Es de mi absoluta confianza.

_Si… estamos hablando de tu confianza._

—Vale, vale —masculló malhumorado Inuzuka —. Hinata se va a casar y estoy seguro que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con eso, nadie conoce al tipejo y pensé que tú ya habrías pensado en hacer algo ¿Tiene que ver con ese maldito viejo de Hiashi cierto?

Hyuga pareció meditarlo, con la mirada fija en Kiba, aunque este último se sintió levemente cohibido no cambió ni un ápice su expresión acabronada.

Finalmente Neji sonrió de medio lado. —¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

_Ah, vaya, el muy hijo de puta se estaba haciendo el difícil._

—¿Tú siquiera conoces a su prometido? —le preguntó, dudoso.

Como respuesta el hombre de cabellera larga se encogió de hombros. —Si.

_La pandilla de Kiba _abrieron los labios levemente ante la sorpresa. Conocían a Neji desde los días de instituto, Sasuke desde que eran unos críos pues sus familias eran amigas, y todos sabían que si Neji no hubiese aprobado aquel matrimonio se encontraría gritando y jalándose el pelo, con algún plan en donde mandaba a Hinata fuera del país a la Isla de Pascua o algo así. _La cosa no pintaba nada bien._

Kiba entrecerró los ojos con recelo, su cabello despeinado y sus pupilas extrañamente rasgadas le daban un aspecto salvaje y peligroso, pero al parecer aquello no afectaba a Neji Hyuga, quien tenía la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

—Ninguno de sus amigos lo conoce, Neji —espetó, más seriamente que lo habitual —. Eso no pinta nada bien ¿Qué te ha dado Hiashi para convencerte? ¿Un descapotable rosa? ¿Ha decidido pasar por alto tu exótico gusto por las poll- —Antes de que terminara recibió un codazo justo en las costillas, cortesía de su mejor amigo Shino.

Los duros músculos del Hyuga se tensaron violentamente pero no efectuó ni un movimiento, sus nudillos tronaron emitiendo un sonido seco. —Hinata está muy feliz con su compromiso, está muy enamorada y se casará en una semana más, si no te lo contó a ti a tus amigos subnormales es porque realmente no le importa su opinión, Inuzuka.

—¡Hey viejo! —habló Shikamaru —no tienes porque insultarnos, nosotros solo…

—¡Una semana! —gritó Kiba —voy a matar ese mal parido de su novio… —cuando se levantó de su lugar y estuvo dispuesto a irse una ronca y suave voz lo interrumpió, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos vacíos del pelirrojo que solo hace un momento atrás había desaparecido a la percepción del Inuzuka.

—Creo que ese tema lo tienes que tomar conmigo —habló con calma. Kiba lo observó con ojos desorbitados. ¡Maldito Neji, lo había hecho a propósito!

—Tú… —logró articular, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Sabaku no Gaara —respondió.

Kiba frunció el seño confundido ¿No se suponía que debían ayudarle a golpear al tipo sin cejas? Eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

No obstante decidió quedarse callado, pues por el rabillo del ojo vio como Shikamaru sonreía levemente, probablemente el Uchiha se traía algo entre manos, y cabrón o no, debía aceptar que muchas veces podía llegar a ser listo.

No lo aceptaría en voz alta, obvio.

—Comprenderás nuestras dudas entonces —prosiguió Sasuke, con aquel tono de persuasión que usaba para salirse con la suya, firme pero suave a la vez —. No fuimos informados antes de tu matrimonio con nuestra amiga Hinata.

Gaara se encogió de hombros lentamente. —Fue una decisión mutua el que solo le informáramos a nuestras familias.

—Suena sensato —comentó Shikamaru.

—Sería… —todos voltearon hacia la grave voz de Aburame —oportuno que, dado que eres el hombre con quien nuestra amiga pasará el resto de su vida, podamos conocernos un poco mejor en una reunión de índole social. Nosotros también somos parte de la vida de Hinata.

La mirada fría y neutral de Gaara no cambió en nada cuando asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Kiba quiso subirse sobre la mesita de café, gritarles traidores a todos ahí y declarar la guerra. Triunfaría con su ejercito de un solo hombre y un perro. Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando recibió otro codazo en la boca del estómago, esta vez por parte de Sasuke.

_Gilipollas._

—Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos —anunció Shikamaru, tomando a Naruto por los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la salida, al parecer el rubio tenía planes parecidos a los de Kiba. —Cuento con que Shino se encargue de pactar el horario y lugar.

Shino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras los demás abandonaban la estancia sin siquiera despedirse del anfitrión.

.

.

.

Shikamaru suspiró agotado, aquella actuación había sido demasiado agotadora y problemática, definitivamente no sería él quien le explicara el asunto a Kiba y Naruto. Miró a su lado a Chouji quien no parecía demasiado interesado en el asunto, al menos no tendría que explicárselo a él también.

—¿Estás loco teme? —gruñó Naruto —¿Lo viste? Ese tipo es raaaro.

—No seas idiota, Naruto —le respondió Sasuke, pero de inmediato se dirigió a Kiba.

—Espero que hayas entendido.

Kiba alzó una ceja, algo confuso. —¿Qué eres un…?

Sasuke lo atajó antes —Creo que a estas alturas de la vida deberías saber que hay que tener a tus amigos cerca… pero a tus enemigos mucho más. —la voz del pelinegro se escuchó tétrica y el rostro de Kiba brilló con la comprensión. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano para que Shikamaru le explicara a Naruto y que se adelantaran.

—Mira, Inuzuka —comenzó Sasuke, una ves estuvieron solos —, no creas que hago esto por ti, en parte lo hago por Hinata, pero el mayor porcentaje…

—Se lo lleva Neji ¿no? —completó Kiba, algo divertido —, cualquier cosa con que puedas joderlo te parece una buena idea.

—Si, bueno, tú entiendes.

—Ya pillo por donde va la idea —comentó pensativo.

Caminaron un poco más por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el elevador, entraron y presionaron el número uno que yacía descolorido en el tablero.

Kiba se sintió un poco mal de haber dudado de sus amigos, sobre todo de Shino. Al parecer no era solo a él mismo a quien el asunto le olía turbio, sus amigos también se habían dado cuenta de aquello. Ese tal Sabaku no Gaara daba grima aquí y en China.

_Hinata necesitaba un mejor hombre, bueno, un hombre como…_

—Pero hay una condición —dijo de pronto Sasuke. El elevador aún estaba en movimiento. —Tienes que aceptarlo.

Lo miró dubitativo, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿El qué?

—Que la amas —espetó.

Justo entonces el elevador se detuvo, dando aquella sensación de que todo se va a la cabeza de una sola vez. Kiba se sintió así y la boca se le secó ante la inquisidora y jodida mirada del Uchiha.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el celular de Sasuke vibró, desviando la atención de éste a su mano derecha. —Parece que el plan es…—comentó en un susurró, más para él mismo que para su acompañante. —El plan es… el plan de Naruto. —su voz sonó igual de confusa que la mente del Inuzuka.

—¿Las Vegas? —inquirió atónito.

—Bueno, algo parecido.

* * *

**Pido disculpas si algún personaje me ha quedado OcC, son las 2:35 AM y el que tenga insomnio no quiere decir que mis facultades intelectuales estén de pie y completas.**

Hola, hola ^.^quería actualizar este fic antes de entrar a clases, queda poquito y puedo sentir la amenaza cubrirme con su oscuridad, acechando mi flojera y mis costumbres vagas.

Como me lo esperaba, el fandom KibaHina es pequeñito o mis historias no agradan mucho, como sea eso me da ánimos a hacer otro fic kibahina... pero otro día, más adelante... despues de que haya aprobado este año academico *llora*

**Utatane Armstrong:** Yo también quiero ver a Kiba salir de la friendzone, tiene lo suyo y puede llegar a ser encantador. Me alegra que te guste la historia, la verdad fue una volada que se me ocurrió y no le dio más de 7 capitulos jaja, pero la escribo con amor.

**Lux Lunar**: Holo, gracias por leer! Me estoy devanando el seso para continuar con Kiba IC *suspira* espero lograrlo. Me alegro que te agrade la trama, la verdad es que pensé que se me iba la olla, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que Kiba puede ser encantador y quise darle un romance, exentrico como él mismo.

**Umefuyu**: Senpai, cansada de que dejes a Kiba siempre en la fría y oscura friendzone pues he tomado medidas y he aquí! (?) Espero que la conti no te decepcione. Si me habías contado lo de tu novio, eso me hace recordar a un niño que era mi amor platonico en el instituto, y juro que era calcado a Kiba, físicamente al menos, nunca lo conocí a fondo pero su sonrida era así de grande, canina y brillante como la de Kiba, nunca se lo dije ni a él ni a nadie, lo último que necesitaba era la imagen de acosadora y otaku jajaja.

Arigato mister robotto!


	3. Chapter 3: El plan de Shino

**Disclaimer:** los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El plan de Shino.

.

.

.

—Entonces —recapituló Kiba, acompañado de Naruto y Sasuke, encerrados en el baño —Salimos allá, le damos de beber tanto que no recuerde ni su nombre…

—Nosotros también debemos beber para que no sospeche —acotó Naruto, como quien dice maravillas.

—Si, si, si —agitó la mano para volver al tema —, mientras mas ebrio esté más información podemos extraerle, es posible que suelte todo el plan sobre casarse con Hinata para luego asesinarla y quedarse con toda su herencia. Sasuke, tu grabarás sin que se de cuenta.

—Está bien, pero si me lo preguntas no creo que ese sea el plan de ese sujeto…

—No jodas, Sasuke, todo está planeado, ahora vámonos.

Los tres jóvenes abandonaron el baño a paso presuroso.

Al abrirse las puertas del baño, el ambiente del salón exterior les golpeo de lleno en el rostro. El retumbar de la música les caló las entrañas y las luces fluorescentes que adornaban cada esquina del local les molestaron en los ojos. La pista de baile abarrotada de personas con excéntricas cabelleras de colores y ropa provocativa, se movían de igual manera restregándose uno contra otros, a pesar de ser todos desconocidos entre si. Tres plataformas iluminadas con luces de neón se alzaban por el borde de la amplia pista de baile, donde bailaban pequeños grupos de mujeres que parecían ofrecerse como carne fresca, con movimientos sensuales y mostrando mas de lo que debían. Lanzaban miradas lascivas hacia Sasuke cuando el trío tuvo que pasar bajo ellas, el Uchiha las ignoró magistralmente, mientras Kiba y Naruto aullaban animando a su amigo a actuar.

—Quien pensaría que Shino frecuentaría lugares así —comentó Naruto, medio maravillado con el panorama excéntrico.

—Según lo que me dijo, aquí trabaja una de sus ayudantes de laboratorio de la Universidad donde trabaja —explicó Kiba, mientras buscaba a Shino y Gaara entre la multitud. —, y la chica aceptó embriagar a Gaara en contra del protocolo de este lugar, ya sabes, prefieren que no hayan ebrios que armen jaleo.

—¿Por qué una chica aceptaría trabajar en un laboratorio rodeada de bichos? —habló Naruto.

—Ha de ser fea —Kiba se rió codeando el brazo de Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, cuando esos dos se juntaban solo hablaban estupideces, era como una doble ración de Naruto ¡y Kami-sama sabía que con uno basta y sobra para volver asesino al mas paciente de los hombres! Apuntó con tranquilidad hacia el punto donde divisó la cabellera roja de Sabaku no Gaara y la gabardina de Shino.

—Shikamaru y Choji no vienen porque el gordo ha estirado la lengua —masculló Naruto leyendo un mensaje de texto desde su celular —, le ha dicho a Karui que vendríamos a este lugar, y ha armado un escandalo, le dijo a Temari y bueno ya sabes…

Sasuke y Kiba soltaron un resoplido, a la vez que alcanzaban un lugar en la barra junto a Shino.

La mujer que atiendía la barra tenía el cabello rojo, atado en una coleta alta, vestida de blanco brillante, el tatuaje de una serpiente envolvía por completo su brazo derecho. Se ajustó las gafas cuando los tres se sentaron.

—Ella es Karin —sin palabras demás, los recién llegados entendieron de inmediato que ella era su amiga, la experta en preparar tragos súper fuertes.

La pelirroja le paseó los ojos a los tres desdeñosamente solo para volver a posarlas en Shino.

—¿Y que van a querer? —inquiere en tono profesional.

Gaara negó con la cabeza y la mano derecha, solemne informó que él no bebía alcohol, _pero que la música del lugar está muy buena._

Kiba casi se atragantó con el elixir de sesenta grados que acababa de meterse por la garganta. —Venga ¿qué? No seas marica.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, porque atacar a la masculinidad podía servir con Naruto y solo a veces con Chouji, pero tal como Neji era como una pared frente al tema, Gaara era calcado a eso y decirle marica poco iba a servir.

—¿Jamás has bebido? —inquirió Sasuke, sin aparentar mucho interés en el tema.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Shino se ajustó las gafas y dio un sorbo pequeñísimo a su propio licor, porque a decir verdad él tampoco bebía.

—Deberías —intervino Naruto —, aquí con nosotros, ahora, así probarías el umbral de lo que tu cuerpo resiste —y se rió con estridencia, tomando soda con vodka. Más soda que vodka.

Gaara se volvió a negar con tranquilidad.

Kiba sudó frío y cruzó una mirada fugaz con Shino quien no pareció inmutarse tras el cuello de la gabardina que le ocultaba la boca. Entonces Karin volvió a acercarse a ellos, depositando con brusquedad un vaso con dudoso contenido frente al pelirrojo.

—¡Que beba! —exclamó con fuerza —¡Que beba!

Pronto un montón de gente ebria estuvo alrededor del pequeño grupo, repitiendo el grito de guerra que Karin acababa de dejar caer cual bomba nuclear, ésta última se acercó a Shino y le susurró algo a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Naruto reía como idiota, un grupo de chicas comenzaron a toquetear a Gaara, que se puso rígido como un tronco sobre su taburete. Sasuke parecía avergonzado y se retiró un poco aprovechando que no era el centro de atención.

Una rubia bien dotada casi se le montó en las piernas a Gaara y le metió el alcohol de su propio vaso por la fuerza. El chico manoteo al aire y tragó a duras penas.

—Mierda si lo van a ahogar —comentó Sasuke como si nada.

—¡Es la idea!

Fue Shino quien alejó a las muchachas de Gaara, quien tosía medio moribundo.

—No estaba tan fuerte —comentó cuando se recompuso del ataque de tos.

Los ojos de Kiba brillaron con malicia, cruzo su mirada fugazmente con la de Karin y en un segundo la muchacha puso una hilera de vasos, de colorido contenido, frente al grupo de chicos.

—La especialidad de la casa —Karin sonrió con la sonrisa que guardaba para la clientela.

Gaara observó el vaso un tanto dubitativo, a su alrededor todos lo miraron con expectación. Una gota de sudor cruzó la cien derecha de Kiba ¡Si lograban convencerlo de beber esa noche triunfarían! La verdad sería suya.

Las bestias poseían aquel instinto del peligro, de lo que es bueno y verdad, lo que es malo y falso. Kiba podía decir que en su vida pasada quizás fue un lobo hambriento, una bestia fuerte y majestuosa… o al menos tuvo una conexión muy cercana con alguna, incluso desde pequeño se dio cuenta de el don que poseía con los animales; era por eso que no podía ignorar su corazonada, incluso si todo dependiera de la lógica —y Kiba no era muy dado a lógica —todo era sospechoso ¿Hinata enamorada de un tipejo como Gaara Sabaku no? ¡claro que no! A ella le gustaban los tipos alegres e idiotas como Naruto, protectores y salvajes como…

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Naruto cuando el pelirojo al fin tomó el vaso entre sus manos —¡brindemos por lo hermoso que es el matrimonio! ¡Bienvenido a la familia Gaara!

—Hmp.

—…

—Si, Gaara, bienvenido a la familia.

Y todos bebieron aquel extraño elixir que secretamente, hace unos minutos, Karin había asegurado que se trataba de su arma mortal.

.

.

.

La mente de Sasuke se había empañado bastante, se preguntó que es lo que contenía aquel trago que la mujer peliroja les había dado, y por supuesto que él sabía lo que era estar ebrio, pero en ese momento no se sentía precisamente así, aquella sensación extrasensorial no era del todo normal y el pequeño resquicio de razonamiento que le quedaba le impedía hablar por miedo a soltar alguna estupidez.

A su lado Naruto y Kiba no parecían demasiado lúcidos tampoco, pero ellos en cambio no cerraban la boca, parloteaban con Gaara de una manera que hacía que a Sasuke le doliera la cabeza, y según por lo poco que entendía sus dos amigos no estaban consiguiendo ninguna información útil, es más, el tal Gaara parecía el novio perfecto con todo los comentarios que hacía de Hinata.

¿Y por qué rayos se veía tan sobrio?

—¿Qué rayos nos diste? —masculló Sasuke a la chica tras la barra —¿Acaso nos drogaste?

Ella lo miró por un segundo, descansando el rostro sobre su palma en un gesto de aburrimiento. —Claro que no, es solo que no están acostumbrados a algo tan bueno.

—Tsk…

—Aunque el tal Gaara parece que sí —sonrió maliciosamente —. Creo que no era tan cierto que no bebía, así jamás podrán sacarle nada —dicho aquello se dio la vuelta y siguió atendiendo a mas clientes.

En ese momento se preocupó realmente. Miró a Shino un poco mas allá en la barra, a simple vista parecía normal, pero Sasuke pudo notar como observaba su palma de una manera extraña y además no había dicho nada, incluso al ver como es que Kiba y Naruto la cagaban.

Se levantó con lentitud del taburete, pasó junto a los tres jóvenes que conversaban, logró escuchar como interrogaban a Gaara sobre la talla de sostén de su prometida, hasta llegar con Shino y posicionarse a su lado.

—Veo que no estás del todo bien —comentó —. Yo tampoco.

—Karin dice que solo los bebedores con experiencia pueden soportar ese trago.

—Esos dos prácticamente tienen sangre en el alcohol, hay que hacer algo antes de que la caguen.

Shino se movió lentamente en su lugar, no se distinguía bien su estado porque su rostro siempre estaba oculto. Las luces le salpicaron el cabello castaño mientras miraba a la chica de la barra como si le lanzara un llamado mental.

La mujer estuvo frente a ellos en un segundo.

—¿Plan B? —inquirió ella, esbozando una sonrisa que al parecer solo se dirigía a Shino. Éste último solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre conversaciones, la música sonó mas fuerte que nunca para todos ahí, la canción hablaba sobre intimar con desconocidos.

La música se detuvo y las luces de colores se enfocaron todas en el mismo punto, sobre una de las plataformas. Un sujeto joven de cabello plateado y filosa sonrisa había desplazado a las pretenciosas bailarinas de hace un momento.

Cogió el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta, anunciando que debido al excesivo publico femenino aquella noche realizarían un concurso para hacerlas felices.

El grito femenino sonó estruendoso dentro del lugar.

—¡Así que…¿Quiénes serán nuestros jueces?!

Sasuke logró darse la vuelta en un microsegundo para detener lo que seguía, pero fue demasiado tarde; Kiba y Naruto ya habían soltado el grito que indicaba su participación en aquel loco concurso y se precipitaban a la tarima mientras arrastraban a Gaara.

—¿Shino…?

—Si puede resistirse a las chicas que lo querrán esta noche —comentó Karin antes de que Shino hablara —, su amiga se casará con el hombre correcto.

—Y no habrá nada más que hacer —logró decir Shino, arrastrando las palabras —, ya de por si esto es como arruinar el compromiso de mi mejor amiga por mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir que Kiba era un real idiota, es decir ¡todos lo sabían! Que eran el uno para el otro, desde los días de universitario, si bien él también había estado enamorado de Hinata, sin embargo ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto pero al final de todo aquello, Kiba era el único que tenía real confianza con la muchacha, quien la hacia reír hasta mas no poder, la cargaba cada vez que la pobre tenía una descompensación frente a Naruto.

Kiba siempre se desvivió por mantener a su amiga feliz, y ella siempre le regaló sus mejores momentos a Kiba, podían decir que era la amistad, pero la manera en que ambos se miraban cuando pensaban que nadie lo notaba… él lo había notado y por eso desistió de tener algo con Hinata Hyuga. Sabía que algún día Kiba y Hinata anunciarían alguna relación. Es por eso que cuando escuchó a Inuzuka hablarles del compromiso de Hinata, de manera casi desesperada, quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por dejarla ir, incluso pensó en no ayudarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquello hubiese sido igual que en sus días de universidad, él había renunciado a la muchacha pero Kiba no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Después de todo, y por muy imbécil que fuese, era su amigo. Sabía que en algún momento encontraría a una mujer a la quien amar de la misma manera ¡y por supuesto que él haría lo mismo para que pudiesen estar juntos! Pero eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sasuke asintió y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. A ver si se le pasaba aquella sensación de que las extremidades se le caerían en cualquier minuto.

—¡¿Y quienes serán nuestras participantes?!

_El infierno_, chicas chillando, se les levantaba la falda que apenas les cubría el culo cuando saltaban alzando las manos, empujaban a sus amigas más tímidas para ser las victimas del siguiente juego de gente ebria y media cachonda. _Si, claro, el infierno, y que fluya el sarcasmo._

Finalmente un puñado de mujeres fueron escogidas, guapas, curvilíneas hasta decir basta, el maquillaje las convertía en diosas.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron levemente al reconocer a tres de las muchachas entre el grupo de diez, la rubia despampanante, una chica castaña que parecía mas recatada y avergonzada y la del cabello exóticamente rosa, las tres parecían muy ebrias e inconscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué no son…?

—Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno. Tenten Nohara —recitó Shino, como si hubiese sido el mismo día de ayer que había visto por última vez a quienes fueron alguna vez sus compañeras de instituto.

—Joder.

.

.

.

Se sentaron cómodamente en los asientos, ellos eran los jueces _y juiciarian_ ¿O esa palabra no existía? No sabía, estaba demasiado ebrio.

Para la desdicha de Kiba, Gaara no lo parecía tanto, o quizás siempre era así de aburrido ¡tenía que salvar a su mejor amiga de un matrimonio así de aburrido! Claro que sí.

Según lo que les había dicho aquel tipo de cabello plateado, llamado Suigetsu, la última competencia se trataba sobre quien besaba mejor, Gaara sería probado en ese momento, pues según decían, cada vez que hacían esa competencia, uno de los jueces terminaba perdiéndose con la ganadora o alguna de las chicas participantes en los baños y quién sabe, Gaara podía ser un desgraciado, si era infiel antes del matrimonio podría serlo después del matrimonio y eso Kiba no se lo deseaba a nadie.

¿Qué si el plan era poco ético? No lo sabía o no le importaba, estaba ebrio hasta la médula.

—¿No es esa Sakura-chan? —masculló Naruto a su lado, arrastrando las palabras.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, divisando entre las chicas, que competían bailando sensualmente, a una rubia curvilínea y una chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Aún se tiñe el cabello?

—¡Era natural! De veras.

—¿No es esa Ino?

—¡Si que lo es!

—Y a Sakura le han crecido las tetas, quien lo diría.

—Kiba, bastardo —Naruto intentó golpearlo pero fracaso por mucho, asestando el golpe contra partículas de aire.

—Para ya, Naruto, era broma —Kiba lo tranquilizó —. Y mira, esa es Tenten, creo que ya tenemos a nuestras tres finalistas.

La competencia siguió su curso, la gente vitoreaba, los hombres aplaudían eufóricos, las chicas en la plataforma competían como si fuera la carrera de sus vidas y Kiba y Naruto descartaban a las desconocidas hasta que apenas quedaron sus tres ex compañeras de instituto.

La niñez había desaparecido por completo de las facciones de las mujeres, ¿Y quién pensaría que estarían en un lugar así? Naruto apostaba a que Ino había persuadido a las otras dos, _si, de seguro porque Sakura-chan era una chica muy correcta, tú sabes. _

—No sé, pero me gusta la actitud de Ino, esa chica tiene cojones, bien cuadrados ¡sí, señor!

Gaara apenas hacía apreciaciones, o una que otro ñoño comentario sobre _"el equilibrio y la armonía al moverse"_ que Naruto y Kiba hacía como que tomaban en cuenta mientras se reían por dentro. _Idiotas en potencia, sálvese quien pueda._

—¡Bien, bien, bien! —anunció al fin Suigetsu —¡Hemos llegado al final de esta competencia y la chica que gane se llevará una promoción gratis para ella y todo su grupo de amigas! —las tres finalistas celebraron eufóricas, porque, bueno, ellas eran un grupo de amigas, la que ganaba daba igual.

Gaara pensó que _para qué quieren más alcohol gratis si la sangre ya la tienen a 90 grados y eso es poco decir._

—Bien ¿Quién será el juez de los besos?

—¡Él! —al unísono, entregaron a Gaara que balbuceaba una negación que jamás se escuchó bajo el micrófono, por lo que nadie en el público se enteró.

Ino Yamanaka se puso de pie frente a él a unos diez pasos, esplendorosa, a sus veinticinco años toda una mujer independiente, salía y se divertía, trabajaba y consolidaba su vida como se le daba la gana. Puede que al día siguiente no recordara mucho sobre ese momento, o quizás sí y se muriese de la vergüenza, pero en ese momento lo único importante era enseñarle, como besaba una verdadera mujer, a aquel pelirrojo.

Dio pasos decididos y rápidos hacia su objetivo, el joven se movió incomodo en su lugar, sus ojos agua marina bailaban inquietos en sus cuencas, pero Ino no lo notó, y fue un grave error. El paso final al abalanzarse sobre él la dejó suspendida en el aire por una milésima de segundo hasta que aterrizó, humillada y confundida en el piso de la pista de baile y no en los brazos de aquel guapo pelirojo.

¡El muy hijo de puta la había esquivado!

Estaba mareada y el mundo le daba vueltas, algunos chillaban, otros subieron a intentar golpear al chico que la dejó caer así de la plataforma, mientras los otros dos, el rubio y el bronceado, intentaban defenderlo.

—¡Soy un hombre comprometido que ama a su prometida! —escuchó y la voz parecía muy lejana, incluso a través de los alto parlantes. —Jamás podría hacerle algo así.

Un "_Aaawww"_ masivo.

Ino veía todo eso desde una perspectiva muy extraña, quizás fue el golpe o el alcohol, pero veía a sus compañeros de instituto escapar con el pelirojo desde la plataforma… ja, sus compañeros de instituto, si no los veía hace muchos años… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Naruto? ¿Inuzuka?

—¡Ino! —la voz masculina se escuchó muy, muy lejana. Los ojos de Ino se posaron en el dueño de la voz, que era como un dios nórdico pero en versión morena, movía los labios llenos mientras soltaba palabras que no lograba entender.

—¿Estoy muerta y un ángel ha venido a buscarme?

El chico suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarla.

—Soy Sasuke ¿No me recuerdas?

Dos minutos, Ino se incorporó un poco, los colores volvían a su lugar, al igual que el ajetreo del lugar parecía menos confuso. Miró al sujeto.

—¿Sasuke-kun? Vaya, pero si eres tú.

—Claro que soy yo.

—¿Entonces esos si eran Naruto y Kiba?

—Los mismos idiotas.

Sasuke la levantó al estilo princesa, Ino ni siquiera protestó, atenta al pelinegro que alguna vez había sido su mas grande amor de adolescente y jamás la había tomado en cuenta ¡y ahora la estaba cargando como princesa! Definitivamente esa había sido la noche mas loca que había tenido en su vida.

_No volveré a beber, lo juro._

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No, no, llévame con mis amigas por favor —Sasuke estaba guapísimo y todo, más guapísimo de lo que recordaba y quizás se odiaría a si misma por no intentar ligar con él, pero en ese momento toda su dignidad y vanidad de mujer se posicionó en su persona. Sasuke la había rechazado por años en el instituto y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer lo mismo con él _¡por qué no se crea que no he notado como me miró de pies a cabeza cuando vino a ayudarme!_

Aunque no dudaría mucho si le pedía su número telefónico, después de todo eran viejos compañeros ¿no?

.

.

.

—Yo acompañaré a Gaara a su casa —dijo Shino una vez todos estuvieron reunidos —Karin me llevará en su auto, creo que aquí nadie puede conducir ya.

Todos se tocaron la cabeza aún embotada.

—Sasuke llama un taxi y acompaña a Naruto y Kiba a sus respectivas casa.

—Hmmp…

Shino desapareció con los dos pelirojos. Los tres chicos se quedaron en medio de la calle, uno de ellos, Naruto, vomitaba junto a un grifo mientras los otros dos aguantaban las arcadas.

—Que noche de mierda —masculló Kiba entre dientes —, y el otro idiota tan limpito, un príncipe encantador, que asco…

—Ya acéptalo Kiba, perdiste —sentenció Sasuke —Gaara ama a Hinata y por lo que me voy dando cuenta podrá hacerla feliz.

—Bastardo… —el gancho derecho de Kiba fue parado en seco por Naruto.

—¡Naruto!

—Kiba, ya tuviste tu oportunidad…

Inuzuka se dio la vuelta, medio ebrio, medio herido, con el corazón salpicando la ira. Sus amigos podían dejarlo de lado y quitarle su apoyo, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¿Aló? —el celular pegado a la oreja, los labios se movían involuntariamente. Prudencia no era una palabra para él. —Hinata…

* * *

Holas caracolas! si, el fanfic se trata de humor, pero toda trama necesita un punto crítico y ¡hemos llegado a él! ¿Qué hará Kiba? ¿Qué le dirá a Hinata por el celular? ¿De verdad sus amigos lo han abandonado? ¿Es que Gaara es el hombre perfecto que jamas agarra una borrachera? ¿Le habrá pedido Sasuke el número telefónico a Ino? ¡Ya lo sabrán! no le doy mas de 3 capítulos más al fic y se termina! aaaaw.

Primeramente pido disculpas si algún personaje que sea de su agrado a sido retratado de mala manera en el capitulo, yo digo que con alcohol todos cometemos locuras, todos nos hemos emborrachado, desinihibido y hecho alguna estupidez monumental (_AKA su servidora Karina-alcalina_). También si el capitulo no está a la altura, estaba demasiado largo y tuve que cortar como 2000 palabras que prácticamente hacen otro capitulo jajaja, como sea, como andaba bloqueada preferí subir una parte porque de los bloqueos nadie se escapa.

Y por orden de llegada: gracias a _Umefuyu, gabyota, CONNIE23, Ozzu Kagamine, Kislev, Lux Lunar, Sky-blue-galaxy, Sonye-san, Luna negra, Envy94 y MusaSpinelli_ por dejar sus lindos comentarios en el capitulo anterior, gracias chicas, le dan alimento a mi alma y mi alma crece (?)

**Finalmente un aviso de utilidad pública:** Los que amen el KibaHina deben pasarse a leer el fanfic "Destino absurdo" de una de nuestras colegas fanfickers _Umefuyu,_ está muy bueno, tiene mi sello de aprobación y todo, además que _Umefuyu_ escribe muy bien, logra describir escenas que realmente cortan el aliento y eso, e_stá guay_. Se trata sobre que Hinata se va a vivir a un pueblito rural aceptando un castigo que realmente no le pertenece, ahí está Kiba y es un campesino muy bronceado, con la tableta marcada (como rallador de queso, señores), en fin que muy sensual, así que veamos como cae nuestra querida Hinata rendida a sus pies o quizás es al revés ¡vayan a ver!

_¿Alguien tiene algún remedio para el bloqueo de autor? _

_Si dejan un review Kiba las llama ebrio a las 4 AM. _


End file.
